Revolutionary Vampire
by xqulth
Summary: Skye Watson is a vampire that fought in the revolutionary war and the Civil War, Join her in her journey thoughout the book of Twilight and New Moon. Unfortunatly not a GarrettOC anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Xqulth: Welcome one and all! I have brought my old characters here to help with the first wind up and wind down sessions because my new character isn't here yet!!

Reiley: She didn't get this excited over us.

Alex: I know. Not fair. Wait how much sugar have you had X?

X: Not much. Just FYI ppl. Alex is from "Guardian Jumper" and Reiley is from "Fire and Ink". Good stories you should read.

Reiley and Alex: She owns nothing but her Ipod, laptop, and us. How sad don't you think?

X: *glares*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Prologue 

We live in a world that most of us don't understand. Living for hundreds of years is to say the least, interesting. I have watched the world I live in go through war after war. The Revolutionary War was a victory to be celebrated through the ages. The Civil War was the bloodier one. Though a win for the north, was still a loss to them at the assassination of Abraham Lincoln. I was on one of the Ironclads that sailed the river mouths waiting to encounter a Southern enemy. Sailing the _Monitor_ was my greatest memory of the Civil War. If you are wondering how one survives to today while still having memories of the Wars, I will tell you, it is because November 17, 1775 is the day I died at the age of 23. My heart stopped cold and I still remember the blood red eyes of the vampire that turned me. My name is Skye Lilly Watson, born November 17, 1752, died November 17, 1775 and this is my story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xqulth: This is just the beginning and I hope you like it. Truly the two wars I liked was the Civil War because of the Ironclads and the beginning of one of my favorite books starts there, and WWII because Pearl Harbor is such a fascinating subject. I did a report on it.

Reiley: Why don't we get cool names like that.

Alex: Or cool beginnings?

Skye: Why are they mad at you?

Reiley and Alex: *glare*

X: *gulp*

Skye: *blink*


	2. Chapter 2

Xqulth: Hey yall! I have a wonderful new chapter coming up I think. I would like your opinion on something. If you get a chance, go to www . newlondoner . webs . com without the spaces and tell me what you think.

Skye: *blink*

X: What?

Skye: where'd the others go?

X: I don't know…that's never a good thing. *goes to get her paintball stuff*

Skye: Whats that for?

X: You'll see eventually.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked through the woods near Forks, Washington watching a deer walk through the undergrowth almost relaxed like. I grinned at its foolishness, however, that grin was short lived as my prey was suddenly tackled to the ground by another vampire. I twitched in anger and walked as calmly as I could down there. Standing there, tapping my foot, I cleared my throat to get the vampires attention. When he turned around I said in my oh-so cool British accent, **(A.N. My friends and I have been over this and agreed that, everything sounds better in a British accent.)**

"I believe that was my food. Not yours."

One of his eyebrows rose as if to say "oh really" and then he laughed. I growled and bared my teeth at this vampire that seemed oddly like a giant teddy bear whom towered over me. **(a.n. oh yes, I wonder who it is now.)**. I was short. Really Short.

"Well then, I apologize."

"No you don't. You're lying."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"No, no, you must have a way of knowing." Then the next thing I knew I was encased in a bear hug and being taken somewhere. Knowing there was no escape I sat there, growling, and pouting at the same time. _Damn him_.

"Emmett! Who is that!?" I turned my head to see a blond staring at Emmett with a look of anger.

"Apparently I stole her food and when I said sorry she said I was lying and I want to know how she knows I'm lying."

"So you're bringing her home?"

"Yep!"

"Well I don't like it."

"Ok, now I am curious so you can put me down now, I'll follow you." Emmett and the blond looked at me with amusement and put me down.

"I would, but I doubt you could keep up."

I raised my eyebrow as if to say "Oh really". Emmett laughed again. I laughed with them showing them my teeth. Then I took off towards the river, running as fast as I could. Seeing the branch above the river I jumped and grabbed it gritting my teeth as I felt it cracking. I swung up in time to see Emmett and the blond running towards a huge house. But as my luck would have it, the branch gave out from underneath me and I fell. Towards the water. Damn. I hit the freezing water hard causing a small crater, but I was soaking wet. Damn again. Hearing laughter I saw Emmett and the blond looking at me and laughing.

"The least you two could do is help me up and introduce yourselves."

They looked at me with pure shock as they heard my melodic British voice. The blond smiled at me and extended her hand to me. I grabbed it and got up.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my husband, Emmett Cullen."

"Skye Watson."

"You're British?"

"Yep."

"How old are you?" She saw my look, "Out of curiosity?"

"I was born on November 17, 1752."

"Revolutionary war."

"Sweet." Emmett piped in.

"Are we going to go in that house or not?"

They laughed and led me in only for me to be hit with the smell of a human. Triple Damn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xqulth: *covered in paintball colors* see I told you. My characters are evil!

Skye: I'm one of your characters.

X: You're not evil. Yet.

Reiley: You surrender yet?

X: NEVA!!! Read and review peeps. Please


	3. Chapter 3

X: Ok, for now I this will be the newest chapter because my Fire and Ink story was so well liked, I decided to write a sequel called SpitFire.

Skye: what will happen to me?

X: ehmmm….you'll be a muse? Maybe. I'll write in between.

Skye: Fine. She owns nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I froze, not breathing and wide eyed. Obviously Emmett and Rose didn't know about the human and looked back at me tensing. A bronze haired vampire glanced at me and noticing my red eyes tensed. I felt so welcome.

"Relax; I ate a day a go. Your precious human is safe." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Then why were you hunting today?"

"I was trying to switch. Not working to well with other people stealing MY prey." I retorted with a glare at Emmett who laughed.

Suddenly I noticed that I was surrounded by vampire with only one human. I also noticed that they all had golden eyes. Vegetarians, Interesting. I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Skye Watson."

A blond haired vampire that looked professional like, "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." He said nodding to a short woman next to him, "This is my family, Edward," He nodded to the bronze haired one that was still snarling at me. "This is Alice." He nodded to the small pixie like vampire. But the next person surprised me the most.

"JAZZ!!!!" I ran over to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey Skye." He said nervous like as he stood up, "Your not going to kill me now are you?"

"Why would I…Oh. Yeah bout that you still owe me what was it? $50 from the poker game you lost."

"Why does she remember stuff like that?" He muttered as I laughed at his face.

"Jasper, how do you know her?" Emmett asked curious.

"I met him when he was first turned."

"Ah."

"This is Bella, the only human here." I looked at her and her nervous look. Then I heard the sound of glorious thunder.

"Anyone up for a game of baseball?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh god." Jasper groaned remembering the first time I made him play baseball with me and the rest of our little platoon.

"Sure." Came the chorus of replies, "Bella?" I asked

"Ummm…sure."

"We could use an umpire." Esme put in.

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up around six o'clock, 'kay?" Edward said still keeping a wary eye on me. I just grinned, showing my teeth.

"See ya then Bella!" I called after her.

I turned back to the Cullens, "This will be fun."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

X: I know most of you won't be too disappointed at the delay of this story, seeing as there aren't many of you.

Skye: I'm still mad at you.

X: Flames will be used to make smores.


	4. Chapter 4

X: I figured I'd switch off writing chapters. So since my dear characters are on strike. I own nothing and here's the next chapter.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

We ran out to the field where we could play baseball. Well actually they drove, I ran. When I got there, the Cullens and Bella were already there picking teams. It looked like Emmett and Jasper were team captains. Esme and Bella were on the side lines.

"You can't have her, that'd be unfair." Emmett argued.

"You have more team members." Jasper countered

"Yeah but she's probably stronger than us because she's not a vegetarian."

"You all call yourselves 'vegetarians' then?" My British accented voice spoke up, "If you have more members, Em, which means I'm on Jasper's team." I pulled my 'Chicago Cubs' hat down **(AN whoo go Cubs!)** over my hair and pulled my ponytail of red hair through the back of it. Jogging over to where Edward stood I said to him, not taking my eyes off the batter, Rose,

"I swear to you. Bella is safe from me. I've been around humans to long not to know self control. Just like Carlisle." He nodded; surprised I brought up the subject. I was careful now. I could smell them coming. Rose hit the ball far out and I heard Bella mutter "Home run?" to Esme, who was helping her ump. Edward took off after the ball and came back with it in his hand.

"Out!" I gloated to Rose who glared teasingly at me. For some reason, she liked me more than Bella. Hmm. Interesting. Alice's eyes suddenly went misty, she was having a vision.

"They're coming, Edward." She said. A growl ripped through my body and everybody looked at me. Edward's eyes widened at what I told him in my head. He went towards Bella, switching with Esme. We kept playing but kept it inward. Emmett, by accident, hit a far one. No one went after it. There was no need to. I heard the Cullens making a plan behind me, but I kept my back to them, my eyes darting through the woods looking for him. The three of them walked forward, a red head that I didn't know trailed a blond one almost possessively. The other two, I knew.

"We thought we heard a game, do you have room for three other players?" The black haired one asked.

"Sorry, we were just finishing up. However, two of our players were just leaving, perhaps another time." Carlisle said.

"We are just passing through. This is James and Victoria. My name is Laurent." He said. Carlisle nodded and introduced us, "This is my family. I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. These are Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper."

James spoke up at this, "And who are you in this Skye?"

"Why do you care, Brat?"

"Brat? I do believe I'm older than you."

"Only in human years and only by a year." I snapped

"Really?"

"I turned you. I saved your life! I could have let die without a second chance you ungrateful son of a bitch."

"Ooohhh…the Brit is mad." I started to lunge at him but caught my temper. I felt the effects of Jasper's powers calming me down. Glancing at him, I noticed a worried look on his face.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't hunt around here. We have a permanent residence near by and wouldn't like suspicions falling on us."

"Permanent? How do you manage that? Of course, we didn't know. How far does your hunting range extend." However, from this point I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I noticed that Victoria was glaring at me from her point by James. She snarled at me and I grinned showing my fangs. Suddenly the wind picked up and carried Bella's scent to them.

"You brought a snack."

"She is with us." Victoria lunged at me and I rolled with her to pin her to the ground, temporarily moving the attention off of Bella. Edward took this and ran with her.

"I have 253 years of fighting bitches like you. You can't win." I growled as she thrashed trying to break my hold on her. However, at that moment at boulder hit me. James had me pinned to the ground.

"You are weak Skye." He snarled from above me. I did the best thing I could do. I bit him. Hard too. He howled in pain.

"Really? Interesting. That's something new I've been called." He jumped at me but I held up my hand and stopped him. There floating in midair was what I created years ago.

"Here's how it works. I brought you in to _our_ world. I can take you out just as easily."

"Bitch."

"You think that's the first time someone's called me that?" I laughed and threw him back with my mind, taking off towards the Cullens. When I got there I saw people loading cars. Rosalie was refusing to help Edward protect Bella. But that's not what caught my mind. What caught it were the cars. So beautiful and fast. Edward's Volvo was nothing compared to my car that I had stashed in Kentucky.

"Someone has to go with her."

"I'll go with them." I volunteered, "We just have to stop by Kentucky. I want my car."

He nodded and everyone got to there places. I climbed in the back of the car, next to Bella. She looked at me nervously. I just chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry. I swore to Edward that you were safe around me. I have spent 253 years around people I had to learn to control myself and temper." Jasper snorted at that last part. I looked at him, "What you got something to say to that Jazz? Hmm…Mr. Mood swings?"

"You try to have other people's emotions go through you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced at me, "How do you do that?"

"I am talented."

"Yeah, trip up stairs talented maybe." I glared at him.

"Oh shut it Jazz." Alice was laughing at us and so was Bella, who was starting to relax.

"I believe I'm going to enjoy this. Though oddly with all the seriousness going on, the only word I can think of is.." Alice and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "Road Trip!"

"Onward to Kentucky!"

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I don't know why. But I did. Yay!!! Review please. Flames used to make smores!


	5. Chapter 5

Xqulth: Ah…I own nothing but my dear Skye. I figured that I owed you guys a new chapter since I didn't get one in last weekend. I blame my family.

Skye: Why blame them.

X: Cuz I can.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Sitting in the back of the Cullen's car made me feel confined. I wanted my car! Looking out the window though I saw rolling fields in which I new meant I was closer to it. Alice looked back at me, "Where is your car at?"

I looked out the window quickly, "Let me out here I'll come to the road with it."

"Okay." Alice pulled over and I got out of the back. Glancing around I looked for my familiar tree that I had marked. Spinning on my heel I saw the tree. It was old and had three claw marks on it that pointed to the point where my car was. I skipped happily to the small, old garage that held my precious mustang convertible. Grabbing the keys from where they lay on the hook in the wall, I jumped into my car without opening the door. I relaxed as I heard the roar of the engine and turned on my radio. Back in Black blared from the speaker system. Grinning, I drove out to the road.

_**Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearst 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild**_

I loved the look on Jasper's face as I drove onto the pavement. My car's engine purred as it sat idle. Jasper's jaw dropped to the ground and Alice muttered "nice". Smirking I looked at Jazz, "What's the matter? Jealous? Want to be me? You can't have her Jazz."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because I went through a lot of trouble to steal this car. Besides, she's my baby." I stated defensively.

"Since when do you steal?"

"I went through a faze. I knew the whole mob too." I said shrugging.

_**'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**_

Jazz and Alice drove with Bella and I drove behind them. It was fun. On the old back country roads we would race. I would win and have to remind Jasper that he couldn't have my car. Bella, on the other hand, apparently hated fast driving. I guessed it was from her father being a cop. Interesting. I wondered how Edward felt about driving her slow, old, decrepit truck.

_**Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a band  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
Don't look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way**_

As we closed in on Bella's mom's house and the sun got stronger, my windows tinted so that the sun wouldn't be too strong. I love special order. However, my mind turned to the fight that threatened in the near future. Sure I created James, but that was just because I felt sorry for him. I mean he was dying, on the street, bleeding, and smelled so sweet. Damn my lack of self control then. I had, quite literally, created a monster and I hated my self for it. Knowing that the fight would end in a death, I tried to even out the odds in my head. It would be 3 vs. 8. I don't think that Laurent would be helping them though. So, technically, it was 2 vs. 8. I knew Victoria wouldn't be there. 1 vs. 8. Fun. I called dibs on his head.

_**'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**_

We pulled up to a hotel, and Jasper got out and walked over to the passenger side door. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Rolling my eyes I unlocked the door.

"Sorry. Alice ordered me back here. Bella's scent was becoming overwhelming." I nodded and sped off after Alice. Grinning mischievously, I turned the radio up and started singing along. I remembered that in the old days that Jasper hated loud music, especially if it was being sung to. He glared at me from the passenger seat.

_**Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black**_

"Must you do that?" He questioned

"Yes, Jazz, I must."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

" 'Cuz it's fun."

"It's fun to annoy me."

"Yes."

"Why."

" 'Cuz it is." He continued to glare at me. I decided to change the topic.

"So has anyone been able to beat Emmett at an arm wrestling match?"

"No, and poor Esme has lost many tables that way too." Laughing at that I went back to singing my song.

_**hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sight!**_

I pulled up beside Alice's window, rolling down mine. She glanced at me to show she was listening.

"There's a hotel up here. We can stay there. I don't think the human would appreciate it if we let her sleep in the back of that car." Alice nodded and indicated for me to show the way. Grinning at my luck, I slammed on the gas and quickly sped past the 80 mph mark and 90 then the 100 and continued on my merry way.

" 'Cuz I'm back in black." I sang to myself.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Hate it? Love it? Think it needs to burn in hell? Please do tell. Flames are welcome. They will be considered and put into the suggestion box. *Indicates to the fire pit* I do love smores people.

Skye: You have some strange issues.

X: So do you my friend. So do you.


	6. Chapter 6

Xqulth: ello everyone. I have made a few changes to the story. Since I really don't see this fic going all the way to Breaking Dawn, I've made it to about a third of the way into New Moon. This is also no longer a Garrett/OC story.

Skye: I see how it is.

X: What!? I had nothing to do with it. Blame the total of like 5 reviewers.

Skye: She owns **absolutely** nothing!

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I was sitting in the hotel room absolutely board. I really hated sitting here watching the end credits of Sgt. Bilko roll across the screen. The famous "We would like to acknowledge the total lack of cooperation of the United States Army" was my favorite quote.

"What did you see, Alice?" I heard Jasper say, snapping my attention from the movie.

"Hey! That looks like my old ballet studio." Bella said looking at the picture Alice was drawing.

"Would you have any reason to go back there?" Alice asked, worried for Bella's safety.

"No. I haven't been there in years."

As I was thinking, a phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. Bella walked to the other room kind of nervous-like. When she came back, she looked even more nervous. Looking at her eyes I saw fear, uncertainty and even more dominantly fear for the one she loved. That is what I was good at; I was good at reading people. That was what I read, sadness, uncertainty, and fear. She looked at Jasper and Alice, "Why don't you guys check out? I'll meet you downstairs." They nodded and went downstairs. Chuckling I looked at her.

"Do you think I'm that dumb?"

"Ah, yes?" Bella said. The corner of my lip twitched in anger and I had to keep from getting any more pissed off.

"Going to James is a bad idea Bella, really bad. He can tare you apart."

"I know that. He's trying to get back at Edward."

"No. No, he's not. He's doing what he does best, what I taught him to do best. Track. Edward protecting you was just another part of the game." I stated, "It makes it more interesting." Bella looked at me, confused.

"Why did you teach him?"

"I turned him." I shrugged.

"But why teach him. Where was the point?"

"I never thought that it would come back to haunt me." Crossing my arms I added, "Besides, I was board. I needed something to occupy my mind, something other than humans. I was tired of killing Bella. Not all of us are monsters and not all of us are good, and I don't know which side I'm on." I knew it was true. I had killed for so long, it was so hard to let go. The thrill of the hunt, the only reason I still loved hunting. What I needed was a boat, a nice wooden, sail boat. One I could get away forever and just sail. I would have preferred an old iron clad ship like I used to be on, but no one made them anymore so that was out of the question. When I emerged from my thoughts, Bella was gone. I sniffed the air looking for her scent. When I caught it, I took off after it, knowing that if I got there too late, Bella would be dead. I felt Jasper and Alice behind me.

When we got to the ballet studio, I saw Bella on the floor, gasping in pain, Edward with his hand on James' throat, and the rest of the Cullens on the balcony above.

"Carlisle! Get down here before she's turned!" I shouted, causing Edward to glance over at me, "He's mine Edward." He nodded and ran to Bella as Carlisle came down with Alice. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I circled James.

"You people think you can kill me?" He taunted.

"Quite frankly? Yes. I can." I snarled as I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, "And I'll make it painful." I added as I snapped his neck and throwing it into the fire that Emmett and Jasper had made. After that I don't remember much, just ripping him to shreds and throwing said shreds into the fire. I think it was the smell of Bella's blood that was just so intoxicating. Quite frankly, I enjoyed the feeling of drunkenness. But today was a turning point in my very long and immortal life. One mistake from my past had been taken care of. Now I just needed my car and needed to listen to pirates of the Caribbean music. I walked towards the door with a nod to Jazz, mutter-singing,

"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!"

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Hey. This is not the end. Just maybe two or three chapters to go and my acknowledgements. That's all. For more information go to: newlondoner . webs . com (without spaces)

Skye: nice knowing all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

Xqulth: Hey ya'll this may be the last chapter.

Skye: Oh, joy.

X: I know. Such fun isn't it.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**-3 months after Ballet studio-**

I walked towards the cafe downtown as I mentally prepared myself for the battle ahead. Edward had agreed to meet me here on certain terms. One of which was that I could only had one try to present my case to him. After walking in, I saw him in a booth at the back. I ordered an iced tea and sat down.

"Well?" He said.

I sighed, "Bella loves you. You said it yourself that you live for her. If you leave, my guess, which is partly from experience, is that she'll fall into a depression. She could be driven into the werewolf's arms. Do you really want her to be with the mutt?"

He started to talk but I cut him off, "You leaving would hurt her more then help her."

"How do you know this?"

"Personal experience." He raised an eyebrow, signaling for me to continue.

"Which is none of your buisness." I added.

"Me staying would put her in danger. The voulturi, other vampires, humans."

"Do you think she cares? There is a coven here with talents that could protect her. The only one that doesn't really like her is Rosalie."

"I care." He said as he got up to leave, "I'm still leaving."

I shook my head as I watched him walk out the door. Knowing that he was going to say goodbye to her I had to work quickly. I dialed Jasper's phone number. It rang three times before he picked up.

_"Hey, whats up Skye?"_

"I need you to help me with Edward."

_"Sorry, I've been warned about helping you with this. I think Edward would kill me."_

"Fine. Put Emmett on the phone."

_"Kay."_

_"Hey Skye."_

"Can you help me out here?"

_"No, sorry."_

"God, you all suck. Fine. Bye."

I hung up and ran into the forest and managed to find Bella just as Edward left. Following after him I found him in the clearing. I grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, and punched him in the jaw.

"What was that for?!"

"This is going to make her life hell, jackass."

I went to the reservation in LaPush. I was met by four snarling men, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Sam? Is this necessary."

"Skye?"

"Yeah, don't get used to it, I'm leaving soon. Bella's out in the woods, Edward left, Charlie should be calling Billy soon." With that I turned and walked off the reservation.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I watched as month after month, Bella fell into a deep depression. Sighing I walked away from the Swan house for the last time. I shook my head, I knew this would happen, now why the **hell** would he not listen to me. Oh well, it was his problem now.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Well, it's finally over!!!

Skye: I see how it is.

X: Sorry. Review please.


End file.
